Leo the Broken Mechanic
by Just Too Good
Summary: Leo is having a bad day until it gets worse. The others call him weak and lazy on the ship when he is not listening and when Leo finally hears what they say, he gets depressed and nearly kills himself, How will the seven react and what will they do to get their trusty repair boy back! (Self Harm and Self Hate included). PLEASE REVEIW!
1. I Leo

Leo

Leo was busy working in the engine room until breakfast, he did not sleep for 10 days because of nightmares of the fire 8 years ago,he heard himself pounding on the door screaming, and then waking up with sweat all over, now he sits there alone tapping 'I love you' in Morse Code and Nemesis's words keep playing in his head.

" I am a seventh wheel, the others stay away from me and talk to their other. Hazel has Frank, Annabeth has Percy and Piper has Jason, and me, I have nobody." Leo muttered.

Leo was so deep in thought that he did not hear the bell go off, Festus, his mechanical dragon creaked that it went off and he hurried into the quarterdeck. He was going to make a joke when walking in until he heard talking from the six, he crept quietly, hearing what they were going to say...

"Where is Leo? He never arrives on time!" Annabeth says,"He is so lazy and is always too busy talking with a dragon,"

"I personally think Leo is the weakest of the six, like what has he done apart from starting a war and getting us on Tartarus" Percy said angrily. Leo's face darkened and tears starting blurring his view.

"It wasn't his fault that he shot into Rome and he opened the fortune cookie to save me and Frank" Hazel says , Leo felt happy that someone was nice to him.

"But Leo is still weak, he is so skinny and looks as if he has not eaten for days" Jason says. Leo expression changes,'Maybe that is the reason I'm so skinny' Leo thought.

"No, Leo is so strong, if you knew his past then you would not say that, he saved us from Ma Gasket with just a tool belt and make most of the ship to get here in the first place" Piper says with a glare to Jason.

"In my opinion, Leo is the weakest, don't you agree?" Frank asks. everybody except Piper (who glared at everyone) nodded and agreed. Leo, with tears in his eyes went to his room and shut it so hardly, that the noise was heard in the quarterdeck.

"I think that Leo heard what you guys said there" Piper says angrily.

"Well, he should have because it is the truth!," Jason shouts

Leo heard that too and cried his eyes out in his bed, is this what his friends thought of him, weak, lazy and useless. He did not even know if they would regard him as a friend. Then, all for a sudden, somebody knocked on the door.

Leo then sees a small pocketknife and Nemesis came to his head again, he really wanted to run that knife on his skin and see the trails of blood following it. He pushed his shirt up revealing lots of cuts and he took the knife to his arm.

SELF HARM COMING

Leo then cuts himself 6 times, for every person on that ship that hated him, he hates himself as much as the others, and winces at the pain. Afterwards, he puts a bandage on his arm and starts to go towards the door. Then, all for a sudden, somebody knocked on the door.

"Go away!" Leo yells, "I heard what you said, why are you going to me now!"

"It's Piper, now open up," Piper pleaded.


	2. II Piper

Piper

Leo did not hesitate opening the door and she knew why, she was the only one who did not hurt his feelings at all.

The look of Leo wanted me to cry, he looked broken, his eyes looked sad and he did not have that mischievous smirk, as I saw how messy he was, I saw a bandage with blood and as soon as Leo saw the tear that came from my eyes, he beckoned me in and as I sat on his bed, he shut the door, locked it and sat on the floor and cried, it felt so sad that Leo, the jokester of the group and the one who always entertains the seven of us, crying and sobbing, he curled up to the wall and I was speechless, I have never seen Leo broken before but this was the first and the one thing i wanted to do is cry with him.

I went up to him and hugged him and he did not push me away, my eyes became fussy until I realised that ideas crying too, my eyes then went to the bandage and the blood which was on it, it was probably a mechanical incident and that was probably why he was so late to breakfast. But it looked as if it,was straight cuts and I saw a bloody knife on his bed. I then put two and two together and I asked him with so much charm speak where he got the cuts from.

'I cut myself because of what the others said about me, but it is true, I am weak, useless and lazy as well as the seventh wheel in this quest' Leo says

'Leo, you are my little brother and I can't stand to see you with so much sadness in your eyes," I hug him even more tightly,'when was the last time you have eaten' I ask. I should have guessed what he was going to say but I was so sad about Leo.

'4 rolling onto 5' he says, not reacting to my gasp, 'And that number is not even close to the last time I slept'

I don't even want to know the last time he slept, if he had told me, I probably would cry my eyes out. I just wanted to cry with him and make him feel better. I start unraveling the bandages and Leo winced in pain, it must have hurt him so badly I thought, when I finally finished unraveling it, I put my hand on my hand and tried not to scream, he had 6 deep cuts crisscrossing each other and blood was still pouring out, I was going to ask him why and that was when he fainted.


	3. III Hazel

Hazel

We were busy talking about Leo, I felt bad for talking so spitefully but there was still no arguing that he was weak, we were about to start eating the food in the fridge until I thought of where Piper had gone, I told Frank that I was leaving for my room and went straight to Piper's room, when I opened it, there was nothing except this weird design on her bed, 'Modern Days' she thought but then her view came to the room next door, Leo's , the door was open and I thought I heard sobbing in there, my face darkened immediately, is Leo crying about what we said, I immediately feel as if I am an awful person. Why did I say that he was weak, I was going to go straight to his room but then I thought the sobs were of a girl, Piper? She thought. As she opened, she wanted to just rewind what she said a hour ago.

It was Piper sobbing hysterically, shaking Leo to wake up, her eyes wend to her arm and what I saw there wanted me to break down, it was six lines and she could guess who the six people were. She still has not seen me watching her. I decided to speak up

"What happened to him" My voice cracked, " Did he do that to himself?"

That was when Piper noticed me, she looked at me in a tide of emotions, sadness, anger, fear, worry and nodded, in those kaleidoscope eyes, there were so many emotions and that was when I went on to my knees to check if he was still alive, Fortunately, his pulse was beating, I was going to get the others and that was when Piper called me "Do you know why he did this?" She said before breaking down, I went over to hug her like I did to Sammy when he was sad, she did not push away but looked at me in the eyes. "She did this because of you and the others." She said it sadly and angrily. I looked at her with my mouth open, I was the course of this, I could not disagree as it was the plain truth, one of the six cuts on his hand was hers and so could not do anything to heal that cut.

That was when I noticed a note on the floor I immediately guessed that it was from Leo, I opened the note and when I saw the first few words, I skimmed through and immediately gave it to Piper with tears in my eyes. Though I read the whole thing, the first few words sinked in the most.

To the Seven

If you are reading this now, I am either dying or dead, one of the cuts I did hit a vein and now as i write this, I am dying. Piper, I am sorry for doing this and being such a bad brother to you, this is not your fault of me doing this Levesque I am sorry for being weak at times, I thank you for siding with me at that conversation and I will miss you so much, This is also not your fault. The other 4, you are the reason why I have done this move, look what you have done to me. Annabeth, I am sorry for always being lazy, even though when I made the ship, I only slept for 2 hours in a week and ate no more than a crisp packet and an apple. Percy, I am sorry for not saving you when I had to, Jason I am sorry for not eating for 5 days straight and being weak. Frank, you aren't a major reason why I am killing myself, it is really my fault for always making you the joke when I speak and I am sorry that my curse is your fear. I hope you are better without me and live your whole life

Leo

When Piper finished reading, he stopped breathing immediately, Piper, who also recognised this, checked his heartbeat, it was not there, I was shocked, not knowing what to do. Piper said in a broken cry to get Jason and then she did mouth to mouth ressusitation.


	4. IV Jason

Jason

Hazel shortly left after Piper did and I wanted to follow but she said that she was going to her room, not to Piper so I just stayed, it was pretty boring, we ate biscuit though I prefer Leo's tacos, earlier ago, we were talking about how Leo was weak and useless, I definitely agree with him being weak but useless? Leo is one of the most needed in the seven, heck, we would not even have a ship to fly on if it wasn't for Leo. Seconds turned into minutes and about a hour after Piper left, Hazel rushed in, her face was shiny as if she washed her face, but when I saw her red eyes, I knew something was wrong.

Ignoring Frank completely, she turned to my ear and whispered 3 broken words "Leo...Knife...Blood" As soon as I heard the words, I rushed into Leo's room to see Piper, at first I thought Piper was kissing Leo.

"Piper! Why are you-" I was interrupted by Piper rushing to her body and pushing his stomach up and down, I then realised that Piper was trying to ressusitate Leo, I did not understand at first and then Hazel came of behind and looked at his arm and I was sure I saw some blood gushing through. I then ran to Leo and saw 6 clean cuts on his arm and I felt so dizzy.

"Who did this to him!" Jason shouted

"You did," Hazel replied with tears and handed him a note, it was Leo's handwriting, he read the note once, he read it again, tears started forming in his eyes. 'Hazel...Piper...wasn't your fault...Jason...Sorry...Not eating for 5 days," he read it at least 20 times in his mind and all for a sudden, he felt like a monster, what has he done, he had bullied his best friends and this is how he suffers, how could I call myself human for what I have done.

"Jason, get the ambrosia from downstairs," Piper tries to say it in a calm voice but then breaks down in sadness. Jason had pretty much ran all the way down to get the Ambrosia to him, he did not want him to die like this, he ran in and stumbled into Percy, he did not even say sorry but ran right into Leo, he shakingly handed the ambrosia to her and she popped a bit into his mouth, nothing happened. Then he thought of a dreadful thought and quickly took Leo's shirt off, As piper opened her mouth to say something, she closes it with her hands when she saw the true horror on his body.

The amount of scars on the back and front of him was more than what he got in a decade, the amount did not scare him the most, what scared him the most was what some say, he saw one that said 'FREAK' carved with a knife, he also so words like Devil, Diablo, Loner and it was too much for him. She saw Hazel crying and hugging Piper.

"Jason," Piper sobs,"Why is the cuts on his arm not healing,"

"I think that the oldest scars get healed first and the newer ones are the last," Jason replies

Piper cries even more and hugs Jason, Hazel then suggests to find any hospital to heal his cuts and Piper hastily agrees, I run with Hazel to check where we were and Coincidentally, they were in Epidauros, the location where Asclepius, God of medicine and healing lives.


	5. V Piper

**All characters belong to Rick Rioridin**

 **Reviews replied to by Leo Valdez**

 **KuroDeity- Thank you for that review, I am flattered by what you said, of course I am amazing, This will continue for like a lot longer-it's is going to have Blood of Olympus stuff (We are between HOH and BoO right now) and this is before Leo (which is me) sacrifices to kill Dirt Face, It's going to have Calypso and even more madness and sadness. YAY!**

 **Piper**

It was not long until the others saw Leo and his note and everyone had different emotions, me and Jason were crying and sobbing about our best friend, Frank was blinking tears trying to tell a grieving Hazel that we were going to save him, Percy and Annabeth were standing with shock unable to cope with what they had done.

We had told about our plan to land at Epidauros to find Asclepius who is the God of medicine to save him, we all agreed that it would not be easy and it was guaranteed that it would take longer than a 5 minute chat. Jason had told me about Asclepius's immunity to charmspeak so it was no use talking to him. We really had no clue what will happen but all we hoped for was that Leo would survive.

I turned to look at Leo, his brown eyes full of emptiness looking up to the sky and it does not seem right that someone with ADHD is so still, I started crying after looking at my best friend and Jason noticed immediately as she hugged me telling that everything was going to be okay and that Leo would survive. I really want to believe that, I really do.

As soon as we land, we try to find his house (covered by the Mist). We ask some tourists about the shrine of Asclepius and we hurry among there with Leo with them. Thanks to Hazel, all the mortals will see is a piece of long wood so nothing to worry about...Nothing to worry about? Of course there is something! Leo is dying right in front of me she thought angrily, she could not believe that she would say that.

His house was easy to spot, it looked magnificent with Celestial Bronze all around it, as soon as we knocked on the house, a beautiful women came out, Epione she thought all for a sudden.

Percy must have figured this out as well as he came to the front and spoke 'Epione, we would like to speak to your husband about our friend,' he said, trying to hide the sad look on his face. Epione must have seen his expression and she asked if anything was wrong.

Is anything wrong? Of Course something's wrong! Piper wanted to shout, she glared at Epione and then at Leo, Epiones face softened immediately and he rushed to get Ascelpius (This is before blood of Olympus). Seconds later, he saw a man who looked like he was everyone's friend.

"Is something wrong my-" Ascelpius stopped talking as soon as he saw Leo,"Get inside quickly, We need to try to keep him alive."

As soon as they entered, they were led into a room which looked like a physician would work there, he sat Leo on a bed and he too sat down on a chair in a corner. She saw his worried expression immediately and then she thought back to what he said '...keep him alive' she thought.

'What do you mean by keeping him alive?' She said in a worrying tone and she got ready for the worse.

And it came "my rod of healing was taken by this camp in Greece, the ancient city Kameiros which is in Rhodes. I am so sorry that I can't heal him right away but I can keep him alive for... Let's see...14 days until he will die. If you want me to revive him, you must get my rod straight away"

"But Leo isn't breathing so how is he still alive" Jason protested

"His soul is still fighing in his heart, he does not want to leave you and is staying in his body, sadly, they are forced to leave their body and he is still hiding from the takers so you must get my rod quickly!" He says in a calm voice.

"Are we going to leave Leo here or is he coming with us?" Percy said. Ascelpius says that it is their choice, they agree that less monsters will arrive here than in the Argo II so they leave him here and they say there thanks to Ascelpius and Epione before they leave for their journey to save Leo


	6. VI Annabeth

**All characters belong to Rick Riordin**

Annabeth

I feel like a monster, a devil, a betrayer and many more evil things, what she said about Leo was taken to heart and now he is dying thanks to us. I am a monster and I should not have said those things to him, I did not know he only ate a crisp packet in the 7 days he did not sleep, and me calling him lazy was the most silliest thing I have said. His cuts had hit a vein and he is slowly dying in Ascelpius's house and we really need him back so we can save the world.

Dinner was so quiet, except for Piper's sniffles, everybody was silent, the only person that ate was Percy and saying that he was eaten much slower than usual tells a lot about him. Piper decided to spark up the conversation.

"Have you set Festus to Rhodes yet, Annabeth?" Piper asked in a wavery voice,"We should also tell him about Le-," Piper stopped herself and put her head on her hands.

"I can't believe that we said those stupid things about Leo!" Piper yelled before running to her bedroom and probably cry in there too. Jason was going to follow but Hazel stopped him saying that she needs to fix the problem herself.

"I'll set it to Rhodes now," Annabeth hastily said as he went to the engine room, Festus was looking straight at the clouds, probably bored of staying still. He did a bunch of squeaks and snaps but only Le-, only he could answer him. Festus, Leo is in Ascelpius now. Festus said something with sounded like 'Monitor' and on it, there was a Festus translator, Leo is extremely ADHD she thought.

"What were you going to say, Festus?" She asked.

As he did a bunch of squeaks and snaps, letters started to appear on the monitor,"Because of You"

"How do you know?" I answered back, Leo must have told Festus about the cuts on his arm.

"He tells me that he is weak, useless, a seventh wheel and he always cuts himself when he gets suicidal thoughts," He and the monitor replied, I was shocked, I thought Leo had cut himself because of what happened today, I was even more shocked about how he thought about himself, He calls himself useless and weak, she couldn't believe that at all, an even worse, a seventh wheel. I understand why he thinks he is a seventh wheel, I have Seaweed Brain, Frank has Hazel, and Jason has Piper. Leo did not anyone, he does not have a mother, his father said that he is not good with organic life forms, he suffered through all the pain without telling anyone and the words on his back showed how abusive his foster parents were, and he still laughs and makes people smile, I wonder how he can do that.

I arrived back at the quarterdeck and they were all crying, they were already in a conversation, "And I called him skinny and I did not even realise that he did not eat for 3 days," Jason cried

"And I called him weak but when I looked at the back of his body and all the scars he had got from his foster parents, I could not believe I was actually saying that he was weak earlier ago," Frank looked so disappointed with himself as he said that

"I called him the reason why Camp Jupiter was attacked and the reason we went to Tartarus was because of him opening the fortune cookie but I realise now that he opened it to save 2 lives from death and now I feel so bad that I blamed him for not opening the fortune cookie then.

I realised a Piper was not there so I decided to go to her room, she looked like a mess, I thought I saw Aphrodite telling her it was going to be okay and that she was going to make sure that we were going to make it. Piper was still crying holding a small photo, Aphrodite decided to kiss her on a cheek and give him a hug before leaving, I decided to go to her as well. As soon as Piper saw me, she cried even more and I decided to go hug her some more.

"What is that in your hand?" Annabeth asked. Piper responded by giving her the photo shakingly and then she noticed why she was crying so much, it was a younger Piper and Leo together, Leo was kissing Piper on the cheek while Piper was laughing, They looked so happy and seeing what happened after a few years, "This was in Wilderness School, Leo was my first and only friend and now he is gone-," Piper started sobbing again, her eyes were red and I said that we will save him.

I was going to say some more comforting stuff until Festus make a large squeak, we probably arrived at Rhodes she thought, Piper did not want to be alone so she followed me to the quarterdeck, "we have arrived at-" she was interrupted when they heard a massive click, As they looked out, they saw, what they thought was a giant crab...


End file.
